blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stripes/Gallery/Season 3
The Polar Derby S3E3 Starla arrives at the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Stripes arrives at the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Blaze's friends join him.png S3E3 Darington "We're all revved up and ready to race".png S3E3 Stripes and Darington high tire.png S3E3 Stripes "And did you guys see".png S3E3 Starla "Let's get to the startin' line".png S3E3 Everyone follows Starla.png Light Riders Catch That Cake! Animal Island S3E9 Sailboat rides on the water.png S3E9 Sailboat floats toward the viewer.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes greet the viewer on sailboat.png S3E9 Stripes "And we'd better hang on".png S3E9 Sailboat reaches a big wave.png S3E9 Sailboat jumps the big wave.png S3E9 Sailboat splashes Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes see an island.png S3E9 Distant island.png S3E9 Stripes "This island isn't on my map".png|"That's strange. This island isn't on my map." S3E9 Sailboat sails for the island.png S3E9 Sailboat rides the island's waterway.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes astounded at the island.png S3E9 Sailboat enters a lagoon.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes amazed by the lagoon.png S3E9 Sailboat reaches the lagoon.png S3E9 Boat stops.png S3E9 Blaze, AJ and Stripes get off.png S3E9 Bunk sprays Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S3E9 Bunk "Visitors!".png S3E9 Animals surrounding Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S3E9 Stripes flips before the monkeys.png S3E9 Stripes "We sure do".png S3E9 Blaze "This place is amazing".png S3E9 Blaze "Where are we?".png S3E9 Zoomout to Animal Island.png S3E9 Bunk between Blaze and Stripes.png S3E9 Bunk sprays Blaze and Stripes again.png S3E9 Bunk leads Blaze and Stripes up a rocky ramp.png S3E9 Falcons fly past lion head rock.png S3E9 Blaze "How ya doin'?".png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes jump down the waterfall.png S3E9 Stripes lands in the water.png S3E9 Bunk, Blaze and Stripes at the pond.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes surrounded by their new animal friends.png S3E9 Animal Island song big finish.png S3E9 Full view of Animal Island.png S3E9 Telescope reflection of Animal Island.png S3E9 Stripes "Who'd do a terrible thing".png S3E9 Animals worried.png S3E9 Blaze consoling the animals.png S3E9 Stripes "You can count on us".png S3E9 Stripes infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E9 Give us Blazing Speed.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes says Let's Blaze.png S3E9 Blazing Speed unleashed.png Ready, Set, Roar! Tow Truck Tough S3E15 Stripes appears on AJ's watch.png S3E15 Stripes "I'm in the jungle".png S3E15 Stripes "You guys should come join us".png S3E15 Stripes hits the ball.png S3E15 Stripes spiking the ball.png S3E15 Ball flies over Stripes.png S3E15 Stripes "Hang on, monkeys".png S3E15 Stripes drives up to the tree.png S3E15 Stripes "Tiger claws!".png S3E15 Stripes' claws pop out.png S3E15 Stripes about to climb the tree.png S3E15 Stripes climbing the tree.png S3E15 Stripes gets the ball.png S3E15 Stripes tosses the ball to the monkeys.png S3E15 Stripes "Now let's get back to our game".png|Now let's get back to our game and... S3E15 Tree branch starts to break.png|Uh Oh. S3E15 Stripes falls.png S3E15 Stripes falling down a cliff.png S3E15 Stripes lands on a rock.png S3E15 Stripes looks up.png S3E15 Video watch showing Stripes' trouble.png S3E15 Stripes "That was some fall".png S3E15 Stripes "My tire?".png S3E15 Stripes notices his broken tire.png S3E15 Stripes can't climb out.png S3E15 Stripes trying to climb back up.png S3E15 Stripes reporting his problem.png S3E15 Stripes struggles.png S3E15 Stripes falls back.png S3E15 Gabby tells Stripes not to worry.png S3E15 Stripes appears on the communicator.png S3E15 Stripes has a problem.png S3E15 Stripes' ledge breaks.png S3E15 AJ and Gabby worried for Stripes.png S3E15 AJ "With his tire broken".png S3E15 Gabby "We'll be there as fast as we can".png S3E15 Stripes in peril.png S3E15 Stripes' ledge breaks completely.png S3E15 Hook dropping down to Stripes.png S3E15 Stripes hooked on.png S3E15 Stripes sees Blaze helping him.png S3E15 Stripes gets pulled up.png S3E15 Stripes successfully pulled out.png S3E15 Stripes is freed.png S3E15 Stripes thanks Blaze for saving him.png S3E15 Stripes "High tire!".png S3E15 Stripes sulkily remembers his tire.png S3E15 Stripes' tire is still broken.png S3E15 AJ and Gabby roll the broken tire away.png S3E15 Gabby starts wrenching in the new tire.png S3E15 Gabby tightening the rivets.png S3E15 Rivets screwed in.png S3E15 Stripes is all done.png S3E15 Stripes likes his new tire.png S3E15 Stripes climbs the tree.png S3E15 Stripes pokes out of the leaves.png S3E15 Stripes jumps off the tree.png S3E15 Stripes swings on a tree trunk.png S3E15 Stripes jumps off a tree.png S3E15 Stripes stands on another tree.png S3E15 Blaze and Stripes happily high tire.png S3E15 Monkey comes back with the ball.png S3E15 Monkey gives the ball to Stripes.png S3E15 Stripes "Good idea, little monkey".png S3E15 Stripes declares a game of ball.png S3E15 Everyone goes to play.png S3E15 Everyone ready to play ball.png S3E15 Stripes serves the ball.png S3E15 Monkey catches the ball.png S3E15 Monkeys pass the ball to each other.png S3E15 Everyone playing together.png S3E15 Zoom out to jungle.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Spikes pop out of Stripes' tires.png|Season 1 S2E1 Stripes "I smell something".png|Season 2 S3E3 Stripes stops himself from falling.png|Season 3 S4E5 Stripes "Then the animals wouldn't".png|Season 4 To return to the page for Stripes, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries